Dreizehn
by iHannibal
Summary: Back during WW2, Hitler had ordered a series of secret experiments to be conducted. He wanted, not only the perfect race but the perfect soldier as well. A being with human traits, and canine senses.   *Is an original piece, category was closest
1. The Nazi Werewolf

Characters in the story (c) iHannibal

***Note: If you are offended by Nazis/Nazi-ism you should read something else.**

* * *

**Dreizehn**

"_Quickly! Finish up the last of it!" They all yelled as they ran about the secret_

_hidden base. I stood there with a stone cold expression waiting, my once famous patience_

_was starting to run thin._

"_It will be ready in a moment, General," A scrawny scientist told me in a slightly_

_flustered tone. I could use him to pick my teeth with he was so small and thin. I gave him_

_a nod of acknowledgement; casting my stern glare around the room, this was all just a_

_precaution that should we lose the war- which would never happen- that I was to be_

_frozen in time, and resurrected at a later date; then to rise out of my slumber like a_

_phoenix rises from its ashes to help control the world with an iron like fist._

"_All right, Sir it is all prepared," another man told me as he lead me towards the_

_capsule. I stepped inside the uncomfortably awkward machine, my broad shoulders being_

_cramped in and my head hitting the top of the thing. I glared at them all for the smallness_

_of the machine as I awaited the freezing process._

"_We will 'un-freeze' you when we have taken the world by storm," the scrawny_

_man said as he stepped toward me. I nodded with my stern glare still on my face,_

_something soon to be frozen in time. "Heil Hitler!" he said as he raised his arm in a_

_salute._

"_**He's waking up!"**_

"_**Good let's keep his heart rate up! Go, move it!"**_

What was with all the yelling? I had expected my return to be much grander;

however I was being greeted with blinding white lights. Had I not made it threw the un-

freezing of the cryogenic freezing? Was this the 'Heaven' that was to wait for me? No, I

was to die on the battle field, it was what I was breed to do.

"Hey there, scum bag. Get up," a gruff voice called from the light. It sounded

very harsh and unpleasant to listen to, nothing like the sweet melody of the Fatherland's

tongue. No something much more horrible to listen to, like an American's accent. I felt

my lips curl back over my teeth, snarling in a way. My eyes shot open, spots blurred my

vision as I tried to see about the room.

I rubbed my eyes trying to clear my vision as I took note of the room and myself.

I was not in my uniform like I should have been; the scientist at the base had to remove it

so I could be frozen properly; however I was in what seemed to be some kind of hospital

gown. The room was small nothing to extraordinary about it, the blandness of it reminded

me of the interrogation rooms back at Auschwitz.

The man that had spoken was an elder man, a Major General by the looks of his

uniform. The man had many wrinkles in his skin, bags under his eyes, and in dire need of

a shave.

"You dare call me scum? Who are you to say, in the name of mein Fuhrer-"

"Your so called 'Fuhrer' has long since died," the gruff American snapped. I

looked over myself for a second time, my long hair wasn't even brushed and tied back

like it should have been.

"What have you done with my uniform?" I snapped, my lips pulling back farther

over my teeth.

"You won't need that, besides the war has been over with." He said smirking with

a glint in his eyes that told me he enjoyed telling me the bad news.

"Nein. Fuhrer promised us great things! The coming of a new era; the beginning

of a world peace." I said slowly losing confidence in my words, for I had not the uniform

to back them up with.

We were interrupted in the lesson I was being given; when a commanding officer

stepped in the room. He clearly was of a higher rank than the esel that stood in front of

me, for when the man walked over toward us the elder man salute. In the weirdest way to,

for he raised hand to his forehead and the other officer did the same.

"_Americas…." _I thought to myself, truly the weirdest country putting it right up

there with The Reds. The higher ranked officer turned to me, I was actually surprised; he

was clearly an Asian man. He seemed to be Japanese from what I had studied on their

physical appearances.

He certainly was not tall. In fact, he had to be no taller than 121 cm at best. His

hair was gelled back and cut short, his cheeks where slightly sunken. He must have been

somewhere in his late thirties.

"Hello, or should I say Hallo?" he said with a clearly over confident smirk present

on his face.

"Hello, or should I say konichiwa?" I snapped my comeback; a quick look of

anger crossed his face though he quickly tried to conceal it.

"I see you have obtained a sharp German tongue. Well '_General'_ I believe we

should get to know each other. I'm Special Agent Yuusha Kousen, Head of the F.B.I" I

could feel the bridge of my nose wrinkle, there was something so untrustworthy of this

man that it made me itch all over; like I was infested with fleas or something.

"And please don't give me any of that 'I'm not telling you' we have the area surrounded heavily."

"I am General Dreizehn, successful experiment thirteen of the Nazi party," I said

trying to straighten out my back to appear even larger than I all ready was. However the

attempt was in futile for it seemed that I was strapped down to something hard and cold,

like a lab table of some sort.

"Your English is very good. Why is that?" He questioned as he began circling

around me like the vulture he was.

"I act as a translator for my fellow generals. They are not to good with the

English,"

I snarled, he simply nodded his head and continued his circling. His hand placed under

his chin as though he was concentrating on something.

"Experiment you say. What kind of experiment?" he asked exquisitely, as his

hand rested against his chin in a thinking like pose. I gave a low toned growl; my

apparent doggish behavior threw him off. "Very well; we will simply go to extreme

means to extract what we need from you." He said with an almost sadistic chuckle.

My attention was turned away when I saw the door nod slowly turning open. I

could barely see anything from my position. For the capsule- and the straps holding me

down the table- had left me stiff jointed, immobilizing me for the moment. "Ah, Mr.

President; right over here, as I explained over the phone we have discovered a frozen

Nazi soldier from the Berlin expedition from just a few weeks ago." Mr. Kousen said as

he directed another man towards where I was laying.

"Is he still frozen?" Another man asked, my simplistic guess was that it was the President.

"No Sir, in fact we had unfrozen him a while ago and he has just awaken today."

The man that approached me was no one that I would have recognized. From all

the pictures I had seen this looked nothing like Franklin Roosevelt. This man had

seemingly bright hair that was gelled back, and even brighter appearing eyes that where

seen by a thin set of wire-frame glasses.

It was in rare moments like this where I wished that I had not been given a

monochromatic sight. It was hard to tell anything about a person's appearance. Like the

"President" was he blonde or was it light brown? I could not tell the difference.

"Well there '_Mr. General' _I hope you had a nice nap." The President taunted as

he walked to were he was looming in over me. I had managed to control myself for once

that day and not snarl at the man.

"Was Roosevelt assassinated?" I asked giving a very harsh laughter, almost causing my voice to crack.

"No," the President began, apparently trying to play along with my twisted since

of humor. "He had a stroke, but that was many years ago. It's no longer 1945. In fact it's

the 2000's. 2010 to be precise; it's been sixty-five something odd years since the Second

World War. You've been frozen for nearly seven decades."

'_No, then that means what the man from earlier was saying to me… had that_

_meant we lost the war? Nein, I will refuse to believe it; I mean we had accomplished so_

_much…' _ I had been to absorbed in my thoughts to notice that the President was even

speaking.

"You said that you where an experiment, is that right? What kind of experiment

exactly?" He questioned me further; as though I would tell him anything.

I was about to say something however I felt my vision become hazy. Everything

was being a blur; the President was saying something however I couldn't hear anything. I

could barely see him move his lips. I just knew that that the room was rising in

temperature. My blood had started to boil and I could hear a sharp ringing in my ears,

like a dog whistle. My head thrashed against the metal table trying to stop the sound.

Though it would not leave me be.

I broke through the straps, as my teeth became more pointed and sharper. Snarling

and baring my teeth at the people in the room. My face extending outwards as it formed

into a muzzle, I hunched over from the pain my hands and feet forming into paws as I

dropped to a smaller height. Fur had sprouted all over my skin, as the hospital gown

molded to my skin. My ears twitched forward now that they lay on the top of my head as

I heard the President gasp out in horror.

"What is that?" He screamed as he backed away from the table and moved

towards the door. I pulled my lips over my teeth into a snarl as I tried leaping at the

President. When several men dressed in black suits darted into the room and held me

down to the floor.

I tried snapping at them, though they had my muzzle clamped shut. I loosed their

grip momentarily enough to bite off one of the men's little finger. He fumbled about on

the floor in immense pain. I wish I had time to laugh. However one of the suited men

injected something into my skin. The next thing I knew my vision was focusing in and

out. It was all black after that.


	2. Big Bad Wolf

This is a 'prequel' to the first part of Dreizehn's tail. Set back during WW2; also note the change in the point of view.

The characters in the story (c) iHannibal

**NOTE: If you are offended by Nazi/Nazi-ism/Hitler in general. You should go and read another story. This one gets more in depth and has scenes in Auschwitz.**

* * *

**Big Bad Wolf**

It was a gathering of many drunken Germans; people were dancing in the streets and in the bars buying up all the beer they could handle. It was a day of true triumph for the German army; they had just succeeded in taking hold of Paris. Though some thought it wasn't that big of triumph seeing as France practically handed it's self over when the troops had crossed the boarders. But they celebrated none the less. In the barracks the soldiers celebrated with pints of beer as well, cheering at their victory.

The room grew silent as though on command when the metal door slammed open causing the cheers to settle to dull whispers. For standing in the doorway was an extremely tall, and broad shouldered man, whose long black hair was all neatly brushed and pulled back by a tight braid. He was called Dreizehn Hund by the soldiers, though he wore a spiked collar like a dog with a tag that read 'D13' He had one of those faces that could show no emotion, and soulless black pits for eyes.

"Heil! General Hund!" A soldier called in a half-drunken state as he stood from his seat and gave a salute towards the man. Dreizehn only nodded in return. "General, shall I buy you a drink?" The soldier, perhaps an E1 Private at best, said causing the atmosphere in the room to quickly thicken and have everyone grow stiff.

"Nein. I do not drink." He said curtly and with a swift moment and the swish of his braid turned and left the barracks.

Once the doors had shut it was as though everyone had been holding in their breaths and let out a deep sigh of relief. The chatting slowly picking back up but never achieved the roaring cheer it once was.

"Verdammt Private!" An E2 called as he sat across from the E1 handing the man a beer. "You don't ask the General things like that." He said in a scolding manner as he drank from his own mug.

"And why not?" The E1 asked as he gratefully took the mug from the higher rank.

"Because-" He said leaning in, his voice dropping to a low whisper. "-He's not normal." A passerby happen to catch on to the conversation quickly, leaning in his voice no higher than the E2's.

"Are you referring to General Dreizehn Hund?"

"Ja."

"Some people say-" The other soldier said licking his lips as though nervous to speak it aloud. "-That he becomes an animal when killing the Jews. And they mean it literally, some say they have seen him become this huge hairy beast, that has claws and teeth made of steel!" The E1 could only laugh at such superstition, though the other two remained a deathly quiet, causing his laughter to quickly die down.

"Well what's with his name anyway? Dreizehn Hund, what mother names their son _Thirteenth Dog_?" The E1 said as he drank down some more of the cool beer, savoring the taste of wheat and alcohol on his tongue.

"Some say." The E2 whispered, glancing around least they be caught, "He wasn't even born."

General Dreizehn Hund was currently sitting in on an unofficial meeting, though it was more so a celebration party, for taking control of Paris. He stood in the corner stiff as ever; not eating, not drinking, simply observing.

"Ah! General Hund!" A man called, taking a glance over Dreizehn was surprised to find the Führer himself standing there with another gentleman. Saluting quickly, Hitler returned it with a wave.

"Please, General. If anything I should be saluting you!" He said in a joking manner, Dreizehn's face twitched around the corners of his mouth as he tried to show appreciation by smiling awkwardly.

"Mein Führer, you are too kind."

"Without you General taking hold of Paris might have taken longer than we thought." Hitler said as he waved the matter aside. "Anyway that's not what I wanted to speak to you about. General Hund, this is another General of mine. General Heinrich Mozart."

"No relation with Wolfgang I presume?" Dreizehn said trying to make light humor, though his stone face made it appear more threatening than it should have been.

"No not at all." Said Heinrich; Heinrich was your perfect German, the Avian Race. He had short, gelled back blond hair, and bright blue eyes that twinkled like ice under the lights. His face was slightly narrow and completely clean shaven, the only imperfection on it was a small scar that ran from the top of his right eye to his forehead.

"Well I will allow you two to become acquainted seeing as you will be working together." The Führer said before walking off to meet with the other guests. As he left the area between the two grew tense; as though an instant dislike for each other had been formed.

"Well I hope that we can work well-" Dreizehn tried to say though Heinrich caught him in the middle of his sentence with a sneer.

"I will never work well with you, you Stück Scheiße!" Dreizehn's lips began to curl at the corner, pulling back over his teeth like a snarl. But from the somewhat shocked expression from Heinirch his actions became apparent and he quickly ceased.

"And why is that General?" Dreizehn said in voice deep that held scratchiness to it.

"Because you're not human, you should never have been made. Letting _monsters_ like you into an army! You are meant for fairytales!" Heinrich snapped though kept his voice on a low level so people would not turn to look.

"Look who's afraid of the big bad wolf." Driezehn said coolly as he brushed past Heinrich.

The day was May 20th , 1940 not that dates held any special meaning for Dreizehn. He never had anywhere to go nor anyone to meet. He would often recall seeing soldiers holding pictures or writing letters; he would ask them what they were for if they held any purpose. They would all reply 'I simply miss my family General.'

Sometimes they would even ask Dreizehn if he misses his own family, but he would always avoid the question.

'_How can I miss what I don't have?_'

"General!" A voice rang out through the small bunker, turning around Dreizehn quickly recognized the man to be the E1. "There is a message for you from the Führer." He said handing Deizehn a sealed envelope, taking the letter he waved the E1 away. When the door had shut; Dreizehn had cut into the letter using his finger-nails.

'_Grüße General Hund,_

_It has come to my attention that one of our bigger camps in Poland, a camp known as Auschwitz, has been having some issues lately. Apparently the Jews are trying to up-rise and I need you to accompany General Mozart to return order._

_ -A. Hitler,_ _Führer'_

A feeling of great importance welled up inside Dreizehn's stomach. A missions assigned from the Führer himself was truly an honor! However, accompanying General Mozart was not in his top list of things to do. Since the party ten days prior the two had encountered each other several times. Each less pleasant than the last, one time he had placed a bone in front of Dreizehn and was telling him dogs didn't eat at tables. He simply replied '_No, they eat with your wife._'

However, one could not defy the orders from higher ranks. So pulling out a rucksack he began packing his other uniform and his pistol.

When the news had reached Heinrich that Dreizehn would be accompanying him to Poland he was not amused to say the least. Though all the same orders were orders, and orders were meant to be followed to their fullest. So the two sat threw a bitter full silence as they took the two day journey to the camp.

At around dusk of the second day they arrived. They drove along the metal tracks that lead the trains in that carried the Jews, all the way in threw the front gate. Auschwitz was a very large brick building. It seemed to stretch on for miles, arriving on the inside everything was like watching a black and white film. Everything was a gray stone, and the air was tainted with the mixtures of burning bodies, smoke, and gases. That covered the camp in a thick blanket of death.

A large portion of the Jews were rioting, fighting back against the Nazi Soldiers. Some had even taken hold of weapons and were firing wildly. Not caring who they hit as long as they hit someone. Stepping out of the car Dreizehn took quick note of the area, the uniforms of his comrades were blurring in with the black and white striped pajamas like clothes of the prisoners.

Quickly taking his pistol from his pocket he left the car and drove straight into the heart of the chaos. Heinrich was shouting at him, though his words were drowned out by the shouting and the gunfire.

Dreizehn need not worry himself, he was as the rumors proclaimed, bred for bloodshed. His aim was precise and would always take down his target. He kept a mental record of each Jew he shot down.

_"One….Two…Three, four." _Counting each and every one of the bodies that fell before. Trying to break his own personal record. One man, who had seen Dreizehn gun down his wife and three year old child; charged at him in a blinded rage. He had thrust a jagged knife at Dreizehn, it barely cut through his uniform. Pulling back sharply he pressed the warming barrel of the gun at point blank. Pulling the trigger back and releasing it, the gun shot from the pistol blended in with the noise from the surrounding chaos. When the man fell to the ground Dreizehn looked down at the body, his head cocked to the side with an intrigued look; like that of a dog. The body was filthy, covered in ash, grime, and judging from the smell probably some kind of fescues. The man was shaven bald, as are all prisoners when they enter the camp; and now had a small hole going through his skull that oozed a thick trail of blood. His eyes, now dull and lifeless, still held a wide-eyed expression of fear. Smirking sadistically to himself; Dreizehn spat onto the lifeless body and crushed the skull underneath his boot. Hearing the crack and feeling the skull give way from underneath him. Pulling away his boot he saw the bottom drip with blood. Kicking the body aside he reloaded his pistol and continued on with the fight.

This bloodbath went on for hours, painting the gray camp a horrible shade of red. When at the height of the moment, Heinchrich finally had caught up with Dreizehn who was hiding behind an over-turn vehicle reloading his gun.

"There you are!" He snapped as he ducked down next to the other General. "I was telling you that we need a plan to-"

"This is a plan." Dreizehn cut in as he peered over the top of the vehicle, shooting off his pistol and ducking back down when they would return fire.

"Some plan." Heinrich muttered as he took a glance around the corner, they were the only two soldiers in the area by building ten. A building, Heinrich recalled, that was used for medical experimentation. The two Generals were in a corner protected only by an overturned truck. An almost wicked grin drew across Heinrich's face. Slowly he reached into his pocket and found a hunter knife, the handle was embroidered with the Swastika at the end.

Taking a deep breath he quickly drew it and slashed it against Dreizehn's face. The man howled out in pain as he clutched the left half of his face, the vision in his left eye was blurred red from his blood.

"What mutiny is this!" Dreizehn barked as he continued to clutch his eye in the throbbing pain. He could feel the warm liquid soaking threw his thick gloves; knowing a scar would forever be left there.

"I am getting rid of you! We have no need for beasts like you!" Heinrich yelled as he reached for a gun. However Dreizehn was quicker and held the pistol at blank point, right inbetween Heinrich's eyes. His own eyes flared with a black flame.

"You're still afraid of the big bad wolf."


End file.
